


His Call of Duty

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to lie about an evening with Molly with an absurd lie.</p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in September, 2014.

**John:** Sherlock! *calls out of a cab as it pulls up to a crime scene*

**Lestrade:** Hi John, we can go inside in a few. They’re just scoping out the place. *points at the crime scene inside a three story run down housing building*

 

**John:** Ok, thanks. *gives a nod towards Lestrade and Anderson who are conversing a few meters away.

 

**John:** Hey Sherlock.

 

**Sherlock:** Hmm. *staring off into space*

 

**John:** I was wondering if we could have a few words?

 

**Sherlock:** *stares blankly nodding along*

 

**John:** *in a hushed tone* In private?

 

**Sherlock:** Here is fine John.

 

**John:** Okay then. I wanted to let you know that I am aware of your sexual relations with doctor Hooper.

 

**Sherlock:** *splutters* Excuse me? What conclusions have you drawn to come to that conclusion?

 

**John:** I heard banging.

 

**Sherlock:** So?

 

**John:** Sherlock, it was… repetitive.

 

**Sherlock:** And?

 

**John:** I heard banging and shouting… to a deity.

 

**Sherlock:** *scoffs*

 

**John:** What! You said her name _a lot_ for starters and there was panting. *obviously embarrassed*

 

**Sherlock:** I was… playing video games. *discreetly*

 

**John:** Video games? *looks at Sherlock incredulously*

 

**Sherlock:** Well, yes. I bought an Xbox.

 

**John:** I thought you said video games were a waste of time?

 

**Sherlock:** It was for a case. I was bored.

 

**John:** Why was there banging? And you definitely said Molly. Sherlock, I heard a woman’s voice.

 

**Sherlock:** Well, yes John of course. *speaking pace picks up* Molly and I were playing Call of Duty and I was losing. I get very into my work, John, and I don’t like losing so you obviously heard me banging the remote when I died.

 

**John:** *puzzled and not convinced* What about the panting?

 

**Sherlock:** That was my character. I had the volume very high to really get into it.

 

**John:** I heard her say “faster,” and “in already,” *with raised eyebrows* how do you explain that?

 

**Sherlock:** We were working together that time and encroaching an undiscovered building and I was trying to get a better idea of what was inside, but no, she just wanted to jump right in there! *a little heated*

 

**John:** Ok, ok. Calm down. But Sherlock, you shouted, *whispers* “Fuck, oh god. Fuck.”

 

**Sherlock:** *smiling* she really is much better than I at the game. I was frustrated.

 

**Anderson:** What’s this I hear about the great Sherlock Holmes losing at something? *overhearing the end of the conversation*

 

**Sherlock:** Not now Anderson. This does not concern you.

 

**John:** *shoots Sherlock a weird look* Don’t mind him Anderson. He seems to be frustrated.

 

**Lestrade:** Ok, we can go in now. Come on Anderson. *the two walk off*

 

**John:** Do you think I can come over one day and play? Mary doesn’t want me spending money on that sort of – *is interrupted by Sherlock*

 

**Sherlock:** Of course I was having sex with Molly! Thanks for spying on us by the way. That was sarcasm if you didn’t catch that.

 

**John:** *shakes his head at Sherlock* I came by to visit and in my defence I thought there had been a break in or something from the noise at first. Why did you make up that lie about playing video games by the way?

 

**Sherlock** : Anderson might have overheard and let’s be honest, if Anderson found out that Molly and I have been dating, he might have ruptured a vein or something far worse.

 

**John:** *surprised* Dating? As in a relationship? I thought that wasn’t you area?

 

**Sherlock:** I lied.

 

**John:** You lied? Wait! Hold on.

 

**Sherlock:** Hold onto what John? *grins cheekily*

 

**John:** Oh, bullocks. Don’t avoid this Sherlock. How long have you and Molly Hooper been dating?

 

**Sherlock:** I can probably get a discounted Xbox from one of my prier clients if you want.

 

**John:** Sherlock! *steps in front of Sherlock; stopping him from walking any further* I’ll tell everyone in that crime scene if you don’t answer now and keep avoiding the question.

 

**Sherlock:** *sighs heavily* remember when I faked my suicide…

 

**John:** Three years? *stands there stunned as Sherlock continues walking into the building*

 

**Sherlock:** Come on, John.

 

**John:** Three years… three years. *catches up, but is still zoned out –questioning all facts about his friend that he has come to understand as true*

 


End file.
